goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Study Date
Study Date is the 1st episode/Pilot of Good Luck Charlie, premiering on April 4th, 2010. This episode got approx. 4.7 million viewers on its premiere night, making it the fourth most watched episode of Season 1. Overview When Amy Duncan returns to work as a nurse, she tells her family to stay at home but is obviously worried about her husband Bob's ability to take care of their baby daughter Charlie. Bob assures her everything will be fine at home, and her teenage daughter Teddy, whose study date at the library is canceled because of this, goes against Amy's wishes and invites her date Spencer to come to their house. Her older brother PJ is trying to have a jam session with his best friend Emmett and her younger brother Gabe is feeling as if everyone is forgetting about him and goes to Mrs. Dabney's house to eat her food. Meanwhile, Bob slips and falls down the stairs with Charlie in his arms, whom he catches when he reaches the bottom, and Teddy has to take care of Charlie while PJ drives Bob to the hospital. Note: This episode was posted as a free download on the iTunes Store on March 19, 2010. Episode Summary The episode begins with Teddy Duncan making a video diary entry for her baby sister, Charlie. She first records Charlie Duncan messily feeding herself bananas. She then introduces her family, starting with Amy, who she says is looking "lovely" even though he's covered in Charlie's food. Amy tries to feed Charlie sweet peas, then she tries them herself, but ends up vomiting them back into the bowl. Teddy shows her brother, PJ, working on homework at the last minute, as usual. Teddy then shows Bob getting ready for work, she tells Charlie that his job is killing bugs aka being an exterminator. He corrects her, saying that he is a "bug control specialist". Teddy says that she's shown everyone in her family, forgetting Gabe who points this out as he walks upside down the stairs. Teddy says she saved the best for last, and Gabe tells Charlie through the video camera that she "ruined his life." Once Teddy is finished with the video, Amy announces to everyone that she's going back to work for the first time since Charlie was born.Teddy complains, saying that she has a study date with Spencer at the library. PJ then teases Teddy saying that they are going to have a "studly date." Bob asks why Teddy scheduled a study date with a boy he doesn't know, he says it's his responsibility to know every detail of his children's lives. However, when Gabe asks him what school he goes to, Bob doesn't know. Bob then tells everyone to hurry up, because he will drive them to school. Later that night, Amy tells Bob she's going to work and gives him Charlie's schedule before she leaves. Bob says "Big Daddy has this all under control", but Amy is still skeptical. Amy reminds Bob that Charlie's toys are all over the place, and Bob reminds Amy that he was "involved in the raising of four kids". Gabe, testing him again, asks him when his birthday is. Bob gets his birth-date wrong. Later in the evening, there is a visitor at the door. Teddy rushes to the door to open it, the visitor is revealed to be Spencer, " The hottest boy in school". Teddy flirtatiously opens the door but is annoyed when Bob greets him too. Teddy informs Bob that they are going to study for a test tomorrow, and Bob questions if she has asked her mom about this. Teddy tells Bob that she can't remember if she has, and Spencer asks Bob a question to distract him. Bob then starts a conversation with Spencer, which he then begins to make lame jokes. Sensing the awkwardness, Bob leaves, but not before saying a final joke. To add to Teddy's embarrassment, Gabe then asks " When will the hot guy get here?". Teddy chases Gabe out of the room, and Teddy and Spencer are finally alone on the couch. Spencer and Teddy start their study date. Spencer says he left his textbook at school, so Teddy offers to share. Teddy and Spencer pretend to look for pencils, but Spencer puts breath spray in his mouth and Teddy applies lip gloss. Meanwhile, in the basement, PJ announces his band, PJ and the Vibe. Spencer says Teddy must live next door to the weird guy, PJ. Teddy mentions PJ's is her brother, Spencer says " Oh, I'm sorry". Teddy replies " I am too". Teddy then goes downstairs, asking them to quiet down. PJ says there's only one level in rock and roll, and it's loud. Emmett insists that they can work with Teddy's preferences, but PJ says the band is named PJ and the Vibe. Emmett asks why the Vibe doesn't have a say in it, telling Teddy that he's the Vibe.Teddy unplugs the cord, telling PJ that the cord is going somewhere else if she hears another noise. Emmett asks why Teddy is cheating on him with Spencer. PJ informs Emmett that Teddy barely knows he exists. Teddy goes back upstairs to continue their study date. While studying, Spencer yawns and puts his arm around Teddy. She throws a rubber ducky at the radio to turn on music. The two nearly kiss, but they are interrupted by Gabe. He complains that he's hungry, and Teddy tells him that there's a half-eaten sandwich in the fridge and to "knock himself out." Gabe then gives Teddy an angry glare and leaves. As they continue, Bob interrupts their kiss once more, asking Teddy to watch the baby. While walking down the stairs, he slips on a rubber ducky, and slides down the stairs, Charlie goes flying into the air. Bob catches Charlie just in time and insists that nobody can tell mom. Bob asks Teddy to get PJ to start the bug truck to go to the hospital, complaining that his butt hurts. He also tells Teddy that she has to take care of the baby while he is gone. Teddy begins to say "Nooo!" then says okay. PJ drives Bob to the hospital, and Bob complains that his butt is on fire. Meanwhile, Teddy and Spencer continue their study date while babysitting Charlie. Spencer thinks he should go, but Teddy says that's not a good idea. At the hospital, Bob is lying on a bed with hospital attire on. Bob asks PJ to blend in, but PJ asks how he will be able to fit in while motioning towards his face. Bob tells him to figure something out. He tries to blend in the hospital by putting on a doctor's uniform. PJ tries to leave but sees Amy outside talking with a person. PJ then runs into a boy who has a fish hook stuck in his lips. The boy questions if PJ's the doctor, and Pj assures him he is, introducing himself as Dr. Chandrasulewan. The boy asks if he's Indian, but PJ says they prefer to be called Native American. The boy is not sure if he's a real doctor because he looks young. PJ asks what the problem is, and he yells that there's a fish hook in his lip, because his dad's "not a very good fisherman." PJ replies by saying "Hey, my dad's not a very good walking-down-the-stairs man either." PJ pulls on the string, guessing he's 97 pounds. Back at the Duncan house, Teddy is trying to get Charlie to sleep by singing to her. Spencer shows up, helping Teddy by holding her shoulders and rocking with her.Emmett suddenly comes in, sarcastically saying he must be in the ballroom. Emmett asks what Spencer is doing with his girlfriend. Spencer replies saying Teddy is not his girlfriend. Emmett says he wants to " take things outside", but when Spencer stands up and reveals how tall he is, Emmett backs down. Teddy gets a phone call from Mrs Dabney. Teddy tells her she has not seen her cat. Mrs. Dabney then says she called because Gabe sneaked into her house and is stealing her food. Mrs. Dabney yells at Gabe to get away from her pie. Teddy tells Spencer not to go anywhere, and Emmett to go somewhere. Teddy immediately goes to her house to fetch Gabe. At the hospital, PJ does his best to hide from Amy. He runs into a hairy man who asks for a sponge bath. He runs out and sees Amy, she asks what he is doing here. PJ says he's not giving sponge baths to big hairy men. PJ walks backwards as Amy comes towards him and trips, dragging down the curtain that Bob is behind. Amy sees Bob and mentions that he promised not to drop Charlie, but Bob says it was an amazing catch. Amy says that she can't handle 4 children anymore, saying she's a horrible mother. Bob says he's a horrible father, and Amy says she knows. Bob says the other three kids are fine. PJ tells her that the kids will all help in taking care of Charlie and that when something goes wrong, they can all share the blame. The intercom calls Dr. Chandrasulewan to the operating room. PJ groans and starts walking, saying it never ends. Meanwhile, Teddy finally arrives at Mrs. Dabney's house. Teddy says to Mrs. Dabney that she shouldn't have let him in, but she informs Teddy that Gabe crawled through the cat door. She tells Mrs. Dabney that she is sorry about the incident, and she wants Gabe to apologize. Instead, Gabe asks what Mrs. Dabney is fixing tomorrow, and she replies that it's the cat door to install a lock.As Teddy starts to go home, Gabe sits on Mrs. Dabney's porch. Teddy asks why, and Gabe questions she's suddenly interested in him. Gabe says he's jealous of Charlie for taking all the attention. He feels like a loser middle kid, like Teddy. Teddy says she was the youngest child once, and when Gabe arrived, she was jealous of him, but when Gabe peed on PJ, she learned to warm up to him. Teddy says even though the hottest guy in school is at the house, she's spending time with Gabe. Charlie suddenly pukes milk on Teddy, and Gabe laughs, saying that he's starting to warm up to Charlie already. Back at the house, Teddy tells Spencer that Charlie is having a nap, Gabe is playing a video game, and they are finally alone. They attempt to kiss but are interrupted by Bob and PJ. Bob, acting wacky because of the pain medication given to him, says he has a bruised coccyx, which is a funny word, and he laughs with PJ. A car honk is heard outside, and Bob asks if it was him. Spencer then realizes that his ride has arrived and that he needs to go now. Before he leaves, he and Teddy nearly kiss but are interrupted by a car honk. Bob shakes Teddy's hand as she passes him, and kisses Spencer good night, thinking he's Teddy. Teddy tells Charlie everything that happened through a new video diary entry. She explains how Bob got his first kiss and how Charlie flew for the first time. She suddenly gets a text from Spencer saying that he wants to hang out with her, and Teddy rejoices. She tells Charlie never to bring home a boy, because if she does... Good Luck Charlie. At the end of the episode, PJ is seen giving a sponge bath to the hairy guy seen earlier. He is using a fake hand as he doesn't want to touch the man's hairy back. He asks if the guy ever shaves, and he responds that he did last week. PJ looks creeped out and replies "Oh". Memorable Quotes Cast * Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan * Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan * Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan * Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Trivia *This is the first episode. *This episode was shot in February 2009. *Teddy's video diary is about her "special" family. *This episode was watched by 4.7 million viewers. *This episode was posted as a free download on the iTunes Store on March 19, 2010. *This episode was featured in Bridgit Mendler's All-Time Favorite Good Luck Charlie Episodes in Handpicked Charlies. *The boy with a fish hook is portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams from Lab Rats. *When Bob is falling down the stairs, it shows Charlie laughing while flying through the air. When filming, it wasn't actually Mia Talerico flying in the air, it was a baby doll. *This episode was revealed to be Bridgit Mendler's favorite episode of Good Luck Charlie she filmed. Goofs *In some shots, a part of the studio where the episode was filmed can be seen. * When Teddy is filming her video diary at the beginning of the episode, she goes through the right side of the wall. But throughout the rest of the series, the door is on the left side. Photo Gallery International Premieres * April 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Middle East) * May 14, 2010 (Family Channel, Canada) *June 5, 2010 (Disney Channel Central & Eastern Europe) * June 12, 2010 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) * June 19, 2010 (Disney Channel Turkey) * June 24, 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan and Hong Kong) * July 10, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) * July 23, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia & New Zealand) * August 10, 2010 (Disney Channel Ukraine) *August 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * September 1, 2010 (Disney Channel France) * October 1, 2010 (Disney Channel Italy) * October 8, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) *November 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Germany) * December 18, 2010 (VRAK.TV) * December 25, 2010 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * January 7, 2011 (Canal 13 | Disney Channel Netherlands) * January 29, 2011 (Disney Channel Russia) * November 11, 2012 (TVB Pearl) Links & Video Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes